


I Know the City

by Tenthsun



Category: Original Work
Genre: Childhood Memories, Freeform, Gen, Poetry, freeform poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenthsun/pseuds/Tenthsun
Summary: Poetic recollections of childhood in the city...





	I Know the City

**Author's Note:**

> _Sooooo...I was watching the Joaquin Phoenix film "Joker" and its 70s/early 80s setting was so evocative, it brought back memories of my childhood in crumbling inner-city Philadelphia before urban renewal hit (or do they call it gentrification now?). The things that go through a child's mind..._

Why is the population so broken and brittle?

Everything is shaky, rusting, and rattling.

I know the TASTE of chain-link fence aluminum.

I know the desiccating, powdery coating of concrete dust in my throat.

I know the burning grind and scrape of gravel-strewn cement against my tender little 5-year-old knees…

I know the metallic taste of summertime’s ice cold fire hydrant water.

I know Kool-Aid.

I know hula hoops.

I know water ice.

I know Tastykake.

I know Frank’s Black Cherry Wishniak soda.

I know the worn, tattered brown edges of the wilting green summer leaves on the spindly and battered city park trees.

I know the dusty, crumpled blades of grass that lie beneath them.

I know summer in the city.

It broils with heat, and hurt, and hope.

I know the city...

**Author's Note:**

> _Sorry it didn't rhyme. Hope you liked it anyway. If any of my Philly peeps are out there, give a shout out! And let me know if you can relate..._


End file.
